Danny and Lacey
'Danny and Lacey '''is the romantic/friendship pairing of Danny Desai and Lacey Porter on Twisted. Moments Pilot *Danny is constantly looking at Lacey. *When Lacey brings Danny to his home, he invites her to hang out and she accepts. *They share a bag of Blue Ranch chips together. *While they are reminiscing, they are sitting very close to each other. As the scene goes on they keep looking at each other's lips and almost kiss (although Lacey ends the moment). This hints at an attraction. *Danny looks disappointed when she stops the kiss. *When Lacey falls asleep in his room, Danny smiles and covers her with a blanket. *Danny's mother thinking they are sleeping together could be foreshadowing. *Danny is persistent to get Lacey to be his friend again, even though she is more resistant than Jo. *Because of the fact that Lacey and Danny being together would cause friction (seeing as Lacey has a boyfriend and is at the top of the social rung - while Danny is viewed as a 'Socio'), it is a possible story line. *Lacey spends the night at Danny's house. *Lacey doesn't believe Danny killed Regina (but not as much as Jo believes). *Lacey tells Regina to stop calling Socio and then Regina reveals to Danny that Lacey came up with Socio and he seems a little hurt by it. Grief Is a Five Letter Word * When Jo suggested that Lacey killed Regina, Danny told her that Lacey wouldn't hurt anyone. * When Danny went out to his secret fort, he saw Lacey there. * Danny said hey to Lacey in a flirtatious way. * Danny asked Lacey to stay with him when he saw her in the fort. * When Lacey and Phoebe were talking about Regina, Lacey said that Regina embarrassed her in front of someone (Danny). * Danny told his mom that he wasn't going to use Lacey as an alibi. * Danny is trying to protect Lacey by not using her as an alibi. PSA De Resistance *Danny talked to Lacey in the Hallway trying to get her to talk to him. *He was able to make Lacey smile for a brief moment before Archie interrupted their conversation *He looked sad when Lacey walked away with Archie *Lacey gave him a look like she wanted to say something and did not want to go before following Archie *Danny tried to make an effort to get along with Archie throughout the episode for Lacey's sake *He asked Lacey how her testament went when he saw her outside walking to school *He tried to explain to Lacey that it was his mom who told Chief Masterson she spent the night. *He was upset when she asked him to stay away from her. *Jo suggested that Danny try a different approach than using his charm to get close to Lacey again when he was talking about how she changed *While Jo and Lacey are discussing the new script Danny wrote, Jo tells Lacey to give him a chance *Danny kept looking over to Lacey when he explained to Archie that the new play was about Forgiveness *Lacey suggested Danny take over Archie's part in the play when Archie quit *Lacey and Danny almost kissed for the second time during their discussion after the play. *In a majority of the discussions between Danny and Jo or Danny, Jo, and Rico he mentioned Lacey such as how she changed, how he could get closer to her, etc... *When Danny and Lacey were in the hallway, Danny stepped up close to Lacey and said ''I just wish...I just want suggesting that he wants to be with her. Sleeping with the Frenemy * Lacey ask Jo what it's like being around Danny. * Jo told Lacey that Danny talks about her all the time and he really misses her. * Lacey was cheering when Danny made a goal. * Danny looked up to Lacey after he scored a goal. The Fest And The Furious *Laceys dream shows Regina asking her if Lacey is interested in Danny ("You wanna hit that don't you?"). *Lacey enters the diner where she by chance meets Danny and Jo. Lacey thinks it is better if Danny isn't going to the Fall Fest. It gets intense and she calls him selfish, Danny looks sad after Lacey is gone. *Danny checked Lacey out in her dress while commenting that she looked good. *He asks if she wants to hang out and do the funny dance with him and Jo. She declines after a pause where her and Danny look at each other. *They both stared at each other when they left. *Danny gets a text message from Lacey and leaves the Fest. He meets up with her, she informs him about the letter she found. Lacey wants to help Danny. *Danny asks why Lacey meets her this way and didn't call or texted him instead, he thinks that Lacey wants to get him alone. *Lacey gets angry at him and wants to leave. Danny calls out to her, apologizes and she turns around to kiss him passionately. After that she gets frustrated by her own actions and wants to leave. Danny hinders her to go away and kisses her again. *Danny and Lacey have a hot make out session. *Danny and Lacey (and Jo) went to the diner. Three For The Road *Danny and Lacey glance at each other when Lacey is texting her boyfriend. *Danny asks Lacey if she's worried something else might happen (like a kiss) if they go on a road trip together. *Danny stares at Lacey pretty much the entire time the two of them and Jo are talking about going to Connecticut. *Danny and Lacey sing along with the radio in the car. *Danny tells Jo how he cares about her and Lacey. We Need To Talk About Danny *Lacey defends Danny against Archie constant name calling. Danny thanks her. *Danny says that all he thinks about is their kiss in the 'Fest and the Furious' "all day every day" and he believes that Lacey feels the same way. *Danny asks Jo about Lacey and gets jealous when hears that she been spending time with Archie. *Danny asks Tess advice about a girl (Lacey). *Danny takes Tess' advice on being around Lacey and showing her he won't give up no matter what. *Danny agrees to go to Tyler's party once he knows Lacey will be there. *Lacey and Danny stare at each other constantly during Tyler's party. *Lacey goes back to Danny to check and see how he is doing. She tries to comfort him. *Danny and Lacey make out passionetly with Danny on top at Tyler's Cemetary Party. *Lacey breaks up with Archie to be with Danny but doesn't want anyone to know. *Lacey and Danny are dating secretly as of the end of this episode. Doc-Trauma *Lacey and Danny have a tender make-out session on Lacey's bed. *Lacey compares her relationship with Danny to Romeo and Juliet. *On their secret date, after the masked guys went, Lacey was holding Danny tight. *On their date, Lacey tells Danny he can talk to her about the pranks *At school, Lacey meets Danny in a closet. She tells him that she thinks that they should "lay low for awhile" implying that they shouldn't go on anymore dates or secret dates for the time being. *In the car, Danny tells Lacey he doesn't want to get hurt (by her) *Lacey is concerned for Danny when she finds out from Phoebe that Tyler is planning something suspicious to go down at Danny's party *Lacey goes to Danny's party to warn him about the big surprise *Lacey confronts Tyler about what he has planned for Danny. *Danny smiles and his eye light up when Rico tells hin Lacey is still there after the party. *Lacey tells Danny he is worth the risk when he says he knows she is risking a lot to be with him. *A masked Danny prankster records them in an intimate moment after the party. The Truth Will Out * Lacey and Danny are both at the Police Departement. Lacey is nervous and is worried about Danny. She takes his hand to comfort him. As Jo enters they break the contact. *Danny is allowed to see his mom. When Chief Masterson tells both girls to leave because it is too late, Lacey gets up and says that she won’t leave Danny. *They exchange looks before he is going to see his mom. *Lacey and Danny are at his place, while he is packing his stuff to live temporarily at the Mastersons residence. They talk about Karen’s confession. * Lacey kisses him and says it his hard to keep them a secret from Jo while he is living there. Danny wants to tell Jo, because he feels slightly guilty and wants them to act as a real couple at least in front of her. * They embrace each other and he says it is a constant challenge to keep his hands off of her, Lacey tells him he will manage it and they kiss again. * As they come to the conclusion that Danny has to stay with his grandmother in Arizona, if Karen is charged, Danny and Lacey exchange alarming looks. *Danny goes to see his mom again to let her know that he is unhappy. She should confess that she didn’t kill Regina. He says he doesn’t want to loose his best friend Jo and starts to tell her that things are getting more serious between him and Lacey. *At their clubhouse Danny, Jo and Lacey talk about the happenings. * Danny needs to walk around a bit, Lacey wants to keep Danny company, but he declines. She looks a bit hurt by that. *At Clara's birthday party Lacey calls Danny to check on him, but he declines the call, because he is investigating with chief Masterson. *Chief Masterson tells Danny to be honest to Jo and Lacey about the necklace. When Danny tries to explain to them, they both get upset; Lacey tells him that she is done with him and leaves. Danny & Lacey Videos Danny lacey (twisted) fools File:Twisted Lacey Danny scenes 1x03 HD Danny & Lacey Share a Moment Lacey & Danny Mirrors Twisted Dacey Fanvid - It's Getting Late TWISTED DANNY & LACEY UNTHINKABLE TWISTED DANNY AND LACEY STARGAZING Danny & Lacey "She will be loved..." TWISTED - DANNY AND LACEY - ALL IN MY HEAD Secret Date - Twisted TWISTED DANNY & LACEY FADE ►Danny & Lacey I'M Coming Home 1x01 SPOILER Lacey & Danny Monster Danny lacey archie twisted socio vs soccer captain-0 "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake (Danny x Lacey)-0 Danny and lacey dacey -staring at it Category:Pairings Category:Relationships